


I Have a Little Dreidel (Day Twenty-One)

by IvanW



Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Hanukkah, M/M, Visiting parents, sort of pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Twenty-First in a series of 25 One-Shots for December 2019. This will be a mixed bag (AOS, TOS, and Pinto). There will be a few related to Hanukkah later in the month. All have the title from a holiday song.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563541
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	I Have a Little Dreidel (Day Twenty-One)

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Spock visit Spock's mother on Vulcan during a temporary lull in the five-year mission
> 
>   
>  [ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-N5EcgEVLGEc/XgDk-6c-d4I/AAAAAAAAC3c/CDNePi1fTcgkp-zi0hnh-goWaGxgnyU0QCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/dreidel.png)   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Spock watched as his Captain visited with his mother. They seemed to get along very well. Many times while they reminisced over things they had shared and things they had not, they both laughed. Jim laughed often, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he did so.

He had not been back to Vulcan for a long time. Well, he supposed that wasn’t entirely correct. He had been back for his…unmentionable time with T’Pring…which of course had been nothing short of a disaster. But for a visit to his parents, well, it had been years.

But since seeing his parents when they were being transported to the conference on Babel, his mother had been asking for a visit on Vulcan.

During a rather recent disturbingly violent mission, the Enterprise had been damaged enough that they stopped at a Starbase for some repairs, which permitted the crew to take a short break.

Since Vulcan was only a short transport ride from the Starbase, Spock could find no logical excuse to avoid going there. And he’d asked his Captain at the last minute to join him. He had expected Jim to say no.

He had not.

“And then there was the time when we were on Earth and Spock sang in a performance at his school,” Mother’s voice rose enough to catch Spock’s attention.

Stiffening, Spock moved closer to where Mother and Jim sat in the breakfast nook having coffee together.

“Mother…”

“Oh, Spock, Jim wants to hear this.”

Jim smiled. “I certainly do. I can’t imagine Spock ever singing. I didn’t know Vulcans did much singing.”

Mother’s smile widened. “Oh they don’t. And of course that’s exactly what Spock said at the time. Sarek was spending an extended time on Earth for his ambassadorial duties. So Spock and I were living in Ontario near my family. He attended a school there and they put on a holiday pageant.”

“Oh?” Jim smirked and eyed Spock. “A new side to you, Mister Spock.”

It took every ounce of control for him not to blush. Fortunately he’d spent many years learning to control his emotions, his very self, actually, so he did not. He just stared stonily back at his Captain.

Mother stood up suddenly. “You know I believe I have a recording of little Spock singing I Have a Little Dreidel.”

“Mother…”

“I would so love to see that,” Jim said, quickly.

“I’ll go and get it,” Mother promised. “I’ll be right back. And with some Hamantaschen cookies.”

Spock watched her hurry away.

“Captain, I ask that you not indulge…”

“Oh, come on, Mister Spock, I’m looking forward to seeing you. I’m sure you’re just one of many children on stage. Your mother’s proud of you.”

“But Captain…”

“Don’t make me make this an order, Mister Spock.”

He felt a muscle jump in his jaw. “Very well.”

Jim patted his arm and smiled warmly at him, hazel eyes sparkling.

Mother came back then, holding a small PADD device in one hand and the plate of Hamantaschen cookies in the other. She set those on the table in front of Jim. “My own recipe. I haven’t made them in many years, but when Spock said you two were coming, well, I just couldn’t resist.”

Jim picked one up, a blackberry one, and took a large bite. “God, that’s good.”

Mother beamed. “I’d forgotten what a charmer you were. Here.” She handed the PADD to Jim. “I had nearly forgotten about this. Sarek…well, I’m sure you can imagine.”

Jim’s smile was gentle as he took the PADD. His gaze shifted briefly to Spock and in that gaze, Spock caught something he had never really realized before. His breath stilled as Jim’s gaze shifted back to the PADD. He pressed play.

Spock stepped close to look down at the screen in Jim’s hands. A group of children stood on a stage awkwardly singing.

_I have a little dreidel  
I made it out of clay  
And when it’s dry and ready  
Then dreidel I shall play._

_Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel  
I made it out of clay  
Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel  
Now dreidel I shall play._

_It has a lovely body  
With legs so short and thin  
And when it gets all tired  
It drops and then I win._

_Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel  
I made it out of clay  
Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel  
Now dreidel I shall play._

_My dreidel is so playful  
It loves to dance and spin  
A happy game of dreidel  
Come play now, let’s begin._

_Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel  
I made it out of clay  
Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel  
Now dreidel we shall play._

“Spock didn’t want to sing, of course,” she said. “He told me ‘Vulcans don’t sing’ and I said, yes, but humans do.” She laughed. ”In the end I won this one. But that was the one and only time.” Her smile grew wistful. “Spock wasn’t very indulgent.”

Jim looked at her and then back at the children. His finger stabbed down at the screen. “There you are, Spock.”

“Affirmative.”

“Amanda!”

She sighed and got up. “That’s Sarek. I’ll be back in a bit.”

When she had gone, Spock said, “I have seen enough.”

Jim shook his head, but he turned it off. “You were…cute.”

“Jim.”

Jim put his hand on Spock’s arm. “You were very cute, Spock. And you made your mom happy. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Hmm.”

“Sit. And have a cookie.”

Spock sat beside his captain and took the offered cookie.

“Happy Hanukkah, Mr. Spock.” He reached over to Spock’s hand and curled his fingers around Spock’s palm. Spock met his gaze and gave Jim one of his very rare smiles.


End file.
